1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sprayer nozzle, and more particularly to a sprayer nozzle having multiple spraying patterns to be selected by users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical sprayer devices have been developed and comprise a spray nozzle rotatably attached to the front portion of a sprayer gun body, and having a number of orifices or openings or spraying patterns formed or provided therein, and to be selected by users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,978 to Wang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,442 to Guo disclose two of the typical sprayer devices which also comprise a spray nozzle rotatably attached to the sprayer gun body and having a number of spraying patterns provided therein and to be selected by users.
The sprayer gun body includes an off-center water outlet formed therein, and the sprayer nozzle includes a discharging cover rotatably attached to the front portion of the sprayer gun body, and the discharging cover includes a number of orifices or openings formed in the outer peripheral portion thereof, and to be selectively aligned with the water outlet of the sprayer gun body when the discharging cover is rotated relative to the sprayer gun body.
Normally, the discharging cover is rotatably attached to the front portion of the sprayer gun body with a fastener that is disposed or located in the center of both the discharging cover and the front portion of the sprayer gun body, such that the water may not flow out through the center of the discharging cover and the sprayer gun body.
However, the water outlet of the sprayer gun body is offset or disengaged from the center portion thereof, and the sprayer gun body includes a water passage formed therein and communicating with the water outlet thereof and having one or more corners or turns that may reduce the water force or water flowing speed, such that the water may not be swiftly flown out of the sprayer nozzle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sprayer nozzles for spraying devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a sprayer nozzle including a number of spraying patterns to be selected by users and arranged for allowing the water to flow out through the center portion of the sprayer nozzle.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a sprayer nozzle comprising a housing including a center bore formed therein to receive water to be sprayed, a rotor including a center hole formed therein, and a pivot shaft engaged through the center hole of the rotor and attached to the housing, to rotatably secure the rotor to the housing, the pivot shaft being offset from the center bore of the housing, and the rotor including a first passage and at least one second passage formed therein and disposed around the center hole of the rotor, and arranged to be selectively aligned with the center bore of the housing when the rotor is rotated relative to the housing, to allow the water from the center bore of the housing to selectively flow out through either of the first passage or the second passage of the rotor.
The rotor includes various or different patterns formed in the outer portion of the passages to form predetermined or different water spraying patterns.
The housing includes an aperture formed therein, the rotor includes a stud extended therefrom and rotatably received in the aperture of the housing, to stably and rotatably secure the rotor to the housing.
The housing includes a circular depression formed therein, the rotor includes a circular outer peripheral surface formed therein and rotatably received in the circular depression of the housing, to stably and rotatably secure the rotor to the housing.
A spring biased projection may further be provided and received in the housing, and engageable with the rotor, to position the rotor to the housing, and to maintain an alignment of the center bore of the housing and either of the passages of the rotor.
The rotor includes a plurality of dens formed therein and arranged around the center hole of the rotor, and arranged to receive the spring biased projection, and to position the rotor relative to the housing, and to maintain an alignment of either of the first passage or the second passage of the rotor with the center bore of the housing.
A rotating device may further be provided to rotate the rotor relative to the housing. The rotor includes a plurality of teeth formed thereon, the rotating device includes a control ferrule rotatably attached to the housing and including a plurality of teeth formed therein and engaged with the teeth of the rotor, to rotate the rotor relative to the housing when the control ferrule is rotated relative to the housing.
A casing is further provided and secured in front of the housing, the casing includes a center hole formed therein and defined by a hub, and selectively aligned with either of the first passage or the second passage of the rotor when the rotor is rotated relative to the housing
The casing includes a peripheral rib extended therefrom, the rotor includes a circular outer peripheral surface formed therein and rotatably received in the peripheral rib of the casing, to stably and rotatably secure the rotor between the housing and the casing.
The casing includes a chamber formed therein and defined between a rear wall and a front wall, the front wall includes a plurality of perforations formed therein and communicating with the chamber of the casing, the rear wall includes at least one passageway formed therein and communicating with the chamber of the casing, the rotor includes at least one groove formed therein and communicating with the second passage of the rotor, to receive water from the second passage of the rotor.
The rotor includes a cap attached thereto, to block the second passage of the rotor, and to selectively block the center hole of the casing when the cap is aligned with the center hole of the casing.